Decus' Birthday
by PINKMOEFLOWERS
Summary: AlicexDecus. Oneshot.// Alice knows it's Decus' birthday, and wants to get him a present.


HimeiyaSakura: Okay, I do not know about Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World, but this is for my best friend's birthday. So, this was never intended for a huge audience or anything. Though, because of my best friend, I am now into the AlicexDecus pairing.

**Happy Birthday Melody!!!! (aka Mellie427)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia

* * *

I was pacing around my bedroom, thinking of what Decus would want for his birthday. It w as his birthday today…and how old is he now? Uh…

Anyway, i-it is not like I actually care about him…b-but…it's a birthday and it's good to be respectful.

Still, the question remains…what does he want for his birthday?

Actually, I already asked him that a month ago, and he said he wanted me. No way, I don't like him at all, he's just my servant! Servant….

OKAY FINE I DO LIKE HIM.

Sigh, I don't really like to admit these things, even my to self, it just means I'm weak enough to give into someone. And then do you know what, while I was thinking my brain off, Decus came in.

"Ah, hello, my love!" Decus said cheerily when he finally mentioned his existence in my room.

"S-stop calling me that!!!" I shouted. It embarrasses me! Nevertheless, its kind…it's somewhat cute…

"You seem worried, did something happen?" He asked, obviously concerned. I bit my lip and tried to ignore the pure apprehension in his eyes. I turned away from him.

"Nothing you should know about!" I said. He was hesitant, but eventually said "yes", and closed the door.

That wasn't a smart move, now was it? That just makes it worse! I still have to think about a good present for him…hmm…

Perfume!!!!

No…that would just make him stink worse than he does now…

A Torture Kit!!!!

Oh…wait, that's what I like…ummm….

A sweater!

No…he already has a jacket…who likes them anyway??

A pet!!!

Yes! I can give him one of the ones I already brain-washed! Oh no, their mind is commanded to obey me, and only I can control them.....

This is hard. But, he can easily buy a present for me…oh that's right, because I actually like torture kits…

A rose? Comb? Book?

I know! I'll give him 2,000 gald and let him buy something for himself.

Will he like that? Because there is no way that I will kiss him.

"Alice, my love!" Decus called. He opened my door and smiled.

"WHAT?!" I asked, too irritated by the problems in my face. He looked bewildered for a moment. I hope I didn't scare him…then he regained his optimistic face.

"I left something in here!" He sang.

Since when did he get into singing? Oh yeah, whenever he sees me. He thinks I'm an angel or a goddess…what do I show that makes me that way?

I sneered.

"Fine, go get it." I said. I stood there; it was awkward, at least for me.

He came in, leaving the door open, and then picked up something in the corner of the room. It was…a picture frame? It was pretty ugly… I didn't see the picture, because as soon as he got it, he just shoved it to his chest, so that I didn't see it. WHAT?! Didn't he show me everything he had? Why wouldn't he show me what that was???

"What's that?" I said casually, with a hint of anger in my voice. I mastered this evil tone over the years.

He frowned for a second, at the ground, but smiled just as quickly, as if hiding it. Like I didn't see that!!!

"Nothing…" He said. Before I could grab his arm, he ran out and closed the door. I stood there for a minute. There was no way I was going to let him escape!!

I opened the door, and looked in both directions of the hall, but didn't see him. He was probably in his room. I ran as fast as I could to his room. But before I knocked on his door like a madman, I listened to the voice talking behind the door. It was Decus.

"…I really miss you, but I'm having fun here too…yeah it's my birthday, but I don't mind anyone forgetting it, I have Alice. Yeah, she's taking good care of me…I really love her…." He kept talking to something/someone. I felt something on my cheeks, and I felt warm…I touched my cheeks.

I was…blushing?!?!?!

"…someday I will see you…thanks for taking care of me…I love you!" He said. Who is that?!?! I thought he loved me! I couldn't take it anymore, and I opened the door quickly. Obviously, I surprised him, because he jumped. Yeah, a real professional spy would do that. When I glanced towards the picture frame, he jumped in front of it, spreading his arms around it, as if protecting something precious. That made me so much more furious. I tried to see what it was, but he held me there…like hugging me… I ignored it and tried to desperately see who the hell was in that picture.

"Who is it?!" I asked, seething. He frowned again, but he shook his head.

"No one." He said. He looked at the wall to his left. "Did…you hear me…?"

"Yes! Who were you talking to?!"

He sighed. Then, he let go of me, and stepped aside. In the picture frame was a picture of Decus as a kid, and a woman with the same color hair as him. I guessed it was his mom. All of a sudden, I froze in place. This was probably more embarrassing than the 'my love' thing.

"Is…that…y-your…"

"My mom." He stated. I never knew he had a picture of his mom…what was it doing in my room?

"Oh…um…I'm sorry…" I said. That was the only thing I could say. He smiled awkwardly, and fiddled his thumbs.

"Aha…it's okay…I didn't want to show you because I thought you would say it was stupid…again…" He said. He whispered the 'again' part. I could hear it. He was obviously upset about something I did. I don't even remember it…What did I do?

"Uh…I'll just…go now…" I said. Slowly stepping out of the room. He nodded, smiling, and then waved and closed the door behind me.

I still had to get him a present…

I got it!

-

I knocked on Decus' door. He opened it, and smiled when he saw it was me.

"Can I come in?" I asked. I didn't want to give him his birthday present outside…in the hall…where everyone could see us… He nodded. Then, his face was alarmed.

"What happened to your hands?!" He asked. "Are you okay?!"

I shrugged, and waved at him. Various fingers on my hands were wrapped with bandages.

"I'm fine. It was nothing." I said. "I want to tell you something." I motioned for him to get closer. He stepped forward, curiously. I grabbed his tie and kissed him. He was surprised.

Yeah, I always wanted to…It was just for a second, I swear! And it was only on the lips…I didn't put my tongue…in his…mouth…eww…Even when I let go of him, he was still dazed.

I grabbed his arm, because I thought if I let him go he would fall. He didn't say anything. Perfect.

"Happy Birthday." I whispered into his ear.

His shock turned to happiness, and he hugged me, like I was his present. But I wasn't!

I produced a box wrapped with green and red wrapping paper from behind my back, because I didn't know what color he would like. I shoved it towards him, and looked away.

"O-Open it." I said. He ripped the paper and took the top of the box off.

"Alice…" Was probably the only thing he could say.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered, I was never used to apologies.

"I love it! But, not as much as you." He said. I blushed, again. Damn these cute body reactions. If he saw me blushing…eh…I don't even want to talk about it… "D-Did…you really make this?" He said.

I turned around and nodded, putting one of my bandage-wrapped hands in the air. We stared at each other for a moment, and then he looked down. I saw that he was kind-of shaking. Was it that hard to believe that I actually _built_ something? He looked up, and I saw that he was crying. Yeah, that's very manly.

He smiled and took the picture of his mother out of the frame, and put it in the frame I made him. Ironic, he's usually putting pictures of me in frames. I saw something slip out of the frame when he took out the picture of his mom, but I ignored it. It was probably of his dad or something.

"How can I ever thank you?" He asked, smiling radiantly. Ugh, there he goes being modest again, for the love of Martel,…it's his birthday!!!

"No need. You already did." I said. He looked confused, and I smiled wryly at his confusion.

I stepped a few feet closer to him, and he looked even more confused…and a little scared?

In the span of a second, I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. Another second passed, and I was already out the door.

Okay fine, maybe I even love him, but I don't want to tell him that…not now…

That was my way of saying "maybe, JUST MAYBE there's a slight chance of me SLIGHTLY returning your feelings."

"Happy Birthday Decus." I muttered, when I was in my room.

-

**|3****rd**** Person POV|**

"Hmm…oh?" Decus said while picking up a picture that had fallen to the ground. It showed Alice handing a brownie with a candle in the middle to Decus. And they both looked happy. In the corner was scribbled:

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MELODY! -12/14/4021"**

"Who's Melody?!" Decus asked himself and blinked, then looked at the corner again, seeing that it was his name. He had just a delusion of it for a moment. He knew, that this was the second best birthday ever.

* * *

HimeiyaSakura:So...even though I didn't really want to make this public, how was it? And once again, this fanfic is dedicated to Mellie427. Oh yeah, and tell me if Alice and Decus are OOC, because they probably are.


End file.
